In a New Light
by BlackWidow101
Summary: To be honest, Ellie didn't know Dean Ambrose too well-nor did she want to. But a change of plans causes her to see him in a whole new light. Dean Ambrose/OC one-shot requested by LegitElizabethWWEFan. Based on "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.


**Okay, here I am again! I suspect that y'all are getting tired of me, but I must write this. It's an Dean Ambrose/OC song-fic requested by LegitElizabethWWEFan. It's based on the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. The lyrics aren't in here though. I own no one in this one-shot. Um...enjoy!**

* * *

This was probably the worst feeling in the world-being in love with someone who doesn't know you exist. Jon watched as Elizabeth "Ellie Carmichael laughed along with Cody Rhodes. His scowl grew at the sound of her happiness.

Honestly, he knew the reason why Ellie didn't talk to him at all. He was cold, calculating. It was like his ring character Dean Ambrose continued to possess him outside of the ring. He couldn't help it-being Dean Ambrose was fun. But being Dean Ambrose wasn't getting him any closer to getting Ellie to talk to him. That was all he wanted-he just wanted to hear her say his name.

Actually, Jon wanted more than just that. He wanted all of her. It wasn't just her beauty either. She was that perfect mix of girly and tomboyish. She was determined to be the best she could be. Not to mention that she was an amazing competitor. Jon just loved everything she did.

Her stomach was in knots whenever he was around her. But it felt like Ellie didn't know he existed.

"Jon." He jumped slightly at the sound of Colby Lopez, better known as Seth Rollins, calling his name. He turned releasing a sigh that caused Colby to smile. "Relax. I just came over to tell you that Stephanie wants to see us in her office."

"Now?" Jon asked although he knew Colby would nod. As the two headed to Stephanie's office, Jon turned, hoping to catch a final glimpse of Ellie.

But she was gone.

* * *

Jon felt like the stupidest person in the world. He stopped at the doorway, almost starstruck at the sight of Ellie. Her five-foot-three frame sat in the chair talking to fellow Shield member Joe Anoa'i, better known as Roman Reigns.

"Come on Jon," whispered Colby. Taking a deep breath, Jon pulled a seat next to Ellie. Joe was the member of the Shield that Ellie talked to the most. It was funny how Ellie ignored Jon but was friends with his fellow Shiled members. Colby nudged Jon on the side, urging him to say something to her.

"Hi." The word scared Ellie, as she turned slowly and faced Jon. To be honest, this was the closest that she had been to him. She usually tried to avoid him because he was intimidating. He scared her-he was so closed off. Ellie was friends with everyone except Jon because of the way he was. And now he was talking to her?

"Hello," she responded with a small wave. That was all she wanted to say to him. And that was all she got to say to him because Stephanie McMahon strutted into the room an instant later. She took a seat, greeting everyone with a smile.

"Let's get right to the point," Stephanie said, "As you all know, the Shield are booked to win the United States and WWE Tag Team Championships. But, I've decided to tweak the plans a bit."

And suddenly, Jon found himself _very _confused. Stephanie was going to be _tweaking things_? And what did Ellie have to do with this?

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked, her Colombian accent slightly audible. Jon found himself staring at her and her light skin and long chocolate brown hair and her bright eyes that seemed to be purple and her full lips.

All he wanted-all he _needed_-was a kiss. Was that too much to ask?

"I mean that you are going to join the Shield," said Stephanie, "I mean everyone knows that you are a great heel and your fighting style is tough and hard. I think that you'll be a perfect fit in the WWE's most dominant trio. Are you cool with that?"

Ellie sank in her seat, stealing glances at all three members of the Shield. Honestly, she would love to work with Colby and Joe. And, to be truly honest, Jon intrigued her. He was interesting in the way a snake would be-cold, calculating and unpredictable. She liked helping people, and maybe she could help him break out of his shell. Maybe the real Jonathan Good was nice. She sat up and smiled. "Yes, I'm very cool with that."

The Billion Dollar Princess smiled. She went on, describing what Ellie would do at Extreme Rules on Sunday. But she really wasn't listening. She was too busy glancing at Jon who had that same scowl on his face as usual. _Maybe that's his happy face_, she thought.

And then their eyes met.

It was only for a second, but Jon's eyes told a story. Ellie read said story as a longing for something-or perhaps someone.

Ellie broke her gaze, returning to Stephanie. She tried-and failed-to get the image of Jon's eyes out of her head.

* * *

Honestly, she didn't know exactly what she was doing standing in front of the Sheild's locker room. She had found herself wandering around the hallways and she stopped there. It was like her legs told her to go there. But since she was here, she might as well do something.

So she knocked.

It was a while before Colby opened the door and greeted her with a sweet smile. "Hey there Ellie," he said.

"Hi," responded the Colombian diva, "May I come in?"

"Sure thing." Colby moved out of the way, letting Ellie enter. "Your new ring gear is on the chair," he pointed out. She was pleasantly surprised as she checked out her military inspired gear. There was a black shirt, matching shorts, and a black bulletproof vest.

"Your so sweet," said Ellie with a smile.

"Actually, it wasn't be," Colby admitted. Ellie didn't see that coming. "It was all Jon." And she certainly didn't see _that _coming.

And suddenly, Ellie knew that he liked her. Jon went out of his way to welcome her into the Shield like that yet was to scared to admit it. It was adorable-Ellie loved things like that. She could tell that Jon was charming and brilliant yet reserved and closed off.

Now all she could think about was getting to know him better. She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. _I'm gonna get you Ambrose_, she thought, _and you won't see it coming._

* * *

**Well that's a wrap. I'm not all that proud of it, but I hope you guys like it. Read, favorite, and review please! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
